Right Choice
by ModestoJoga
Summary: Instead of going to Italy Bella stays with Jacob and changes her destiny and fates of everyone around her. Now Bella must forge a path for herself and face the feelings she has for Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

**Summary: **Instead of going to Italy Bella stays with Jacob and changes her destiny and fates of everyone around her. Now Bella must forge a path for herself and face the feelings she has for Jacob Black.

**Chapter One: Choosing Jacob **

_Bella's Perspective_

I looked into Jacob's deep eyes; the eyes that have given comfort, security, and love I don't deserve. When Edward left he tore my heart to pieces but Jacob, Jacob had put the pieces of my shattered heart back together. My personal sun had done what I thought impossible he breathed meaning into my life; unlike Edward, when I was with him I was struggling to be in his life but with Jacob life is as simple as breathing.

"Please stay. You don't owe them anything, all they've ever do is hurt you" pleaded Jacob.

It hurts to admit it but he is right, the Cullen's have only hurt me, I can't go back to them because if I do I'll lose myself and Jacob.

I look into his eyes, those eyes that sooth me when I feel myself falling under; he is my best friend, to be honest he is my only friend. Jacob knows me inside and out, he understands me in ways Edward never can because with Jacob I can act human. This is it, Edward or Jacob. I gave myself to one and he shattered me and the other picked up the pieces.

"Please come, he's my brother" said Alice, her Topaz eyes are pleading me to help her in her time of need, her face full of sorrow and despair. No, she has no right to plead for my help, where was she when I needed her. She dropped off the face off the planet and went with Edward. Jacob then came into my life, he left, but he was forced to by Sam. Alice followed Edward's orders and left but Jacob had defied Sam and come back; all these things point to my answer, I cant go to the Cullen's.

There was a part of me that really loved the Cullen's; as in the past, they'd lost my love when they through me away. What is the point of saving someone when he is going to leave me again?

As my choice was made I watched as Alice's face contoured in pain.

"I'm sorry" I said as my voice felt raw and strained.

In an instant I felt my pain fade and emotions calm. Jake had already taken me in his arms and was yet again holding my world together. Alice looked at me and then snarled at Jacob. She left me and Jacob standing in my kitchen and I could hear her drive off. Here in Jacob's hug, the force spoke promises of reassurance and acceptance. I started crying; this hurts but as long as Jake is here everything is okay. Jake picked me up and walked inside the living room were he me down on his lap and didn't let go of his hug.

"Why does it hurt so much, Jake?"

"It hurts because … you love them. A part of you loves them and they don't deserve it" said Jake as he wiped my tears away.

"I gave them everything Jake, why wasn't I enough?"

"You are more than enough Bells" said Jake, "they are soulless things that aren't human. They didn't appreciate you because if they did they wouldn't have lead you on the way you did".

Before I could say anything Jake picked me up and all I could do was hold on; all I want to do, is cry myself to sleep in Jacob's warm embrace. I've down it before and I always feel better. All I can feel is my need for sleep over come me.

_-Break _

My eyes opened and I felt oddly rested, I blinked my eyes a few times and looked around. I was definitely not in my room. As I slowly got up out of the nice warm bed I was in the door opened and I was shocked to see who it was. Leah Clearwater was standing in all her werewolf toughness in front of me with a smirk.

"Looks like sleeping beauty's finally up" said Leah with a chuckle.

Okay this is weird.

"Leah what's going on?" I really hope something bad didn't happen to the pack. Victoria still wants me dead.

"Jake brought you here two days ago Swan" said Leah seriously, "we know one of the Cullen's came back and opened up some old wounds for you".

Now it makes sense why I'm so rested, I'm at La Push, the place that healed my wounds and thanks to Jacob made me a person again. As I looked at Leah I heard talking behind her. Okay I'm probably at Sam and Emily's, Jake obviously brought me here after Alice left.

"So I've been here for two day's?". God I hope Charlie isn't freaking out.

"Yeah" answered Leah, "Jake brought you here and said it was one of the Cullen's. Emily called Charlie and told him you were staying and don't worry we covered for you".

"Thanks' Leah, but why didn't Jake come to see me. Is he mad?". Please don't let him be mad, I cant handle loosing Jake now, I need him.

"He isn't mad at you," I could see Leah's caution at the mention of Jake's name, "he is mad at the Cullen's though".

"Wait, What about the Cullen's? there all gone Leah," as I looked into her eyes realization dawned on me, something bad had happened, "What happened? Is Jacob alright? Are the others okay?"

Leah's face fell, "Come here and We'll explain what you've missed".

I followed Leah out of the room and was greeted by the familiar sight of Emily's kitchen and living room. Just being here put me at ease. When I entered the room I saw the whole of the pack except Paul, Embry, and most importantly Jacob.

"Good to see you up" said Emily as she smiled at me and waived from the stove.

I looked at Sam, Quil, Seth, Jared, Leah, Brady, Colin, and three boys I didn't recognize.

"I'm glad you're up Bella, you've had us and Jake worried" said Sam with a grin.

"Leah told me I've been out for two days, seems I've missed a lot". I looked into Sam's eyes, he needs to know that I want answers **now**.

"Straight to business huh" said Quil with a smile.

"Well Sam" I said waiting for answers.

"The Cullen's came back last night" said Sam calmly, "and things didn't go pleasantly"

"But why are they back?". What would bring them back into my life and into the packs.

"Edward" said Seth cautiously.

"He came with his family and the pixie one who you and Jake encountered" said Sam, "Last night all seven of them were at the treaty and the mind reader made some hefty claims".

"What do you mean?". I really don't like were this is going.

"He was running his mouth about how we are dangerous" said Jared angrily.

"He demanded that we give you to him" said Quil, "as you can imagine that didn't go over so well with Jakey-boy".

Oh god no.

"Jake told them that you were emotionally drained from your encounter with Alice and your choice to not help her" said Sam watching for my reaction, "He told the Cullen's you would contact them when you were good and ready but the mind reader didn't like that and he attacked us".

"WHAT?". No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. Edward broke the treaty, Oh god he is going to get himself killed. Dammit why did Alice go and save him only to bring him here, into the path of his natural born **enemy**.

"Breath Swan" said Leah as she came to my side and kept me from falling over.

"The Cullen's crossed the treaty and a small fight broke out but they've set something in motion along side the red-head" said Sam as he looked at the three boys I don't know.

"Bella" said Jared, "these are Mark, Toby, and Terrance"

"When the Cullen's crossed the treaty line it was like they sent off a mythical flash grenade last night", I looked at Sam whose face looks warn and tired, "We had seven people phase within the span of twelve hours".

"But why? There were ten of you and know there seventeen" was all I could say.

"That's not all" said Seth.

"What else could have happened!" I shouted.

"The three other's that phased are girls" said Leah with a grin, "looks like I aint a freak after all".

Danm I really hope Jake gets back here and fixes this crazy world I've woken up in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: To the treaty line**

At this point in time I am very happy to be in La Push; here I'm safe, on the rez I don't have to face the Cullen's and the emotional roller coaster that I'm sure to go through. It's been a few hours since I woke up and still no word from Jacob. Sam told me he was out training the new wolves with Paul and Embry. This situation with the new werewolves is strange; I'm happy the pack is stronger, but with the Cullen's in town I'm worried. The pack now out numbers the Cullen's seventeen to seven; I don't care how strong a vampire is, when you're outnumbered by giant rabid wolves it is safe to assume you will die.

As I was thinking the pack and Emily were happily enjoying a meal.

Mark, Toby, and Terrance the new wolves are sitting next to me to the left. They are friendly enough but I guess the drastic change in there lives is still settling in. The others are in there usual spots.

Through the corner of my eye I see Seth and Leah stand, the others and Emily follow, and before I know it the front door opens and seven people rush through the door. I see three girls come in first, to me they are like miniature versions of Leah: russet skin scantly clad in sundresses and well defined muscles that make men droll, great there amazons just like Leah. Paul walks in next with a boy I don't recognize, then walks in Embry with a smile, and finally I see Jake.

I get up from the kitchen counter and before I'm even half way to the door I feel myself be pulled into a powerful hug. I can finally breath now that Jake is here, he'll fix everything, he can fix anything.

"Bells" says Jake quietly, "I was so worried. After the pixie leech left I brought you here but you didn't wake up … I … I …you had me worried Bells. No more two day naps for you, that's my job".

I could feel myself laugh into his firm yet comforting chest, he knows how to soothe me without even trying.

"I heard a lots happened". I looked up into Jake's eyes and as always all I saw was love and concern for me.

"Yeah" said Jake with a growl, "new members of the pack and those damn bloodsuckers are back".

"Sorry," I said, "this is all my fault, if I'd helped they'd never come back".

"Don't say that Bells" I smiled at Jake's reassurance "I get a feeling that no matter what happened with the leeches they would've come back"

I looked up Jake and the others who look very uncomfortable.

"I have to see them again, don't I?" I asked. He nodded. "It's no big deal. I can do it as long as you guys are there and their at a very large distance"

I've become accustomed to how the pack works; I've worked myself into there lives, and I've come to except there dangerous yet necessary life styles. The pack has become the family I've wanted thanks to Jake and I know with them at my side I can face anything. Another reason why I love the rez. I know things are going to get hectic but I can handle it, I have to, it's time I face the Cullen's and get closure. I just hope Jake and the pack are there to hold me together.

I looked at Sam, knowing him he will deal with the broken treaty first, then the new pack members, and I'm sure that he like Jake will allow me to confront the Cullen's. I just pray that things don't break into a fight; to be honest, I can careless what happens to the Cullen's right now but I do care about the pack.

"Bella" said Sam looking uncomfortable, "We know the Cullen's are a sore topic for you but we would like you to be there when we meet them tonight".

"Wouldn't it be dangerous if I did?" I asked.

Something isn't right. Sam always makes me stay with Leah and Emily when the pack is doing anything remotely dangerous. Sam always looks out for the safety of the rez and my own safety. I've always understood that Sam takes his duties very seriously and that's why I've never fought him on any of his decisions. What is different about this situation, with the treaty broken isn't this situation dangerous?

"We aren't anticipating this becoming dangerous," said Jake calming me down, "it's possible that things will get tense but if you're there Cullen will shut his mouth".

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Bella" said Sam, "Meet Tara, Maria, Lizbeth, and Leon. You've already meet Mark, Toby and Terrance".

The new wolves waved and smiled shyly, this is our first proper meeting, I guess they don't know what to expect from me.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" I said trying to reassure them and myself.

"The treaty is broken", Oh boy Sam isn't happy, "the whole family crossed the line. By our right they should be whipped out but I don't want a war. So here's the plan, Jacob and our new pack mates will take point around you while I try to reach a compromise and then Bella you can say what you need to".

Okay, nothing could be worse than the whole family. I think I could handle seeing all of them again and just to be safe I'll have a pack of werewolves running both physical and emotional interference.

I know I've committed the worst possible betrayal to a vampire family; I've run to their mortal enemies the wolf. I don't want to have anything to do with them for a while but what if they hated me? What if they lash out again? I cant handle that, I don't like fighting but it is a **very** big possibility.

I turned to Jake and I think he could see the emotions on my face.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jake asked.

"I don't now" I said. "what if a fight breaks out? I cant handle seeing any of you hurt. You're the pack, my pack, I love you guys. You're the only friends I have"

"Relax Swan" said Leah with a grin, "we love you too and we can handle anything"

"We were genetically engineered to tare them apart" said Paul with a wicked smile, "plus you're part of this pack. They don't have a say in anything you can or cant do".

"You're a part of us Bella" said Emily with a kind smile, "as mush as we're a part of you".

For the first time I felt that I belonged in the world of the supernatural.

_-Break_

Night time had come and I can feel my heart pounding a mile a minute. I'm currently being carried in Jake's arms as he and the pack walk towards the treaty line. Everyone except Sam and Jake are in wolf form. Sam is Alpha while Jake is Beta so that means the two need to speak to the Cullen's in a united front.

"Dr. Cullen," said Sam with disgust as he jogged next to Jake while I was cradled in his arms, "wishes to make peace and reinstate the treaty. I would have done that but they crossed the line. I'll let them stay for a few weeks but I want them gone; there presence only causes problems and complications".

I can't deny those claims. I think I could handle seeing them but that doesn't mean I want them around. At one time I really missed them and wanted to see them but they've hurt me to much to just take them back with open arms and a smile.

"I don't know what to do, Jake." I said. "What if they come back into my life?"

"Then we'll be there every step of the way and make sure you're alright" he answered.

"I don't think they'll like you being in their way" I noted. "Can you imagine how they feel knowing that I run with wolves now?"

"Hey, they're the ones the left you, they had there chance to be your friends" Jacob stated. "You should be busy hating them, they made a decision and now they have to deal with the consequences of that decision"

I heard some of the pack and Sam laugh, "Nice job Jake you sound like a fortune cookie" said Sam.

"Harty-har-har" said Jake as he glared at the others.

"I made a choice too Jake, I have consequences to deal with too." I said my voice cracking. "I know they hurt me and in turn I hurt them too. I don't feel good hurting anyone Jake even if they did hurt me before hand".

"Anyone ever tell you you're too nice" said Sam while smiling at me.

As the pack ran towards the meeting place I looked at Jacob, he's deep in thought, until finally he spoke.

"I know you made a decision Bells. As hard as it may be, if they don't accept it then you have to choose".

At his words I knew what he meant: this is it, either Edward or Jacob.

It will be Jacob, I know that with every fiber of my being, Edward can plead or try to justify himself but in my heart of hearts I know I don't love him anymore. I trust Jacob with my life and although he doesn't know it yet I trust him with my heart. I know Jake won't leave me like they did. I also know he is right. They chose to leave, they abandoned me, and if they can't accept the choices I've made in their absence then they'll have to deal with it.

I have to let the Cullen's know that they don't have a place or say in my life. I would make it very clear to everyone that my place is with Jake, I mean the pack. I'm turning my back on the Cullen's; a clean cut as Edward said, and I'll stay with Jacob and the pack. Unfortunately I love Jacob's side much more than Edwards.

"Jake" I said. "I know I have to chose sides Jake … just know it'll be you"

"Silly Bella" said Jake, "Don't you know I already know that?"

I smiled at Jake at felt at peace, however, soon I felt everyone around slow down and I looked forward to see seven familiar figures.

**-End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Meeting and Bella's Choice**

_Edwards Perspective_

It had been nine months since I left her, my Bella, my beloved, and my reason for existence. I missed her everyday that I was gone. I thought of ending myself at the Volturi until Alice came. When I read my sisters mind my purpose was reinvigorated; I had to come to Bella, she is in the arms of these beast. If I wasn't already dead, I'm sure I would've had a heart attack. When Alice came to save me I saw it all and I made my way back to Forks. I set my plan into action the night before.

I'd ran here after my private plane touched down, I planed on getting Bella back safe and sound. I was just going to make sure she stayed away from these animals. I have to see her safe and sound . My plan was to find her and tell her just how dangerous they are; she may hate me, but she would have to trust my judgment. However my plan had fallen to pieces; The problem was what I heard and smelt as I approached Bella's home.

The familiar smell of werewolf flooded my senses and I had feared the worst. I knew there'd always been a possibility that our presence could effect that part of the tribes genetic makeup, I was surprised however. I didn't understand why the change took place when we weren't anywhere near forks. It may have started before we left, after we left, or even when James came to forks.

I didn't spend too much time thinking about it. I had to figure out what one was doing at Bella's house in the middle of the night. I searched the beast mind and I was floored. Rage ran through me as I saw exactly were Bella was through the beast mind. My Bella is at the home of the wolf's Alpha.

I heard it sniffing.

'_Bloodsucker. Crap I need to go'. _

I followed the wolf and it was soon joined by others, I had to get to Bella, I had to free her and protect her. I don't want her near these wild uncontrollable animals, especially with their short tempers. I took off towards the treaty line. I knew they'd be waiting, I knew they'd fight, but I don't care.

When I arrived at the treaty line, about five minutes later, the wolves and my family were waiting, and I was amazed. There are ten, each one more intimidating than the last. I stepped out of the trees and the wolves growled at me.

'_I was so worried'_ thought Alice

"Alice saw you, then your future disappeared as you were heading to Bella's" said Jasper as he stud in a defensive position, "We were worried and told the rest of the family. We came back here immediately then we came looking for you".

"Calm down, everyone" I said. "I'm fine. I didn't get to see Bella but I did catch these filthy beast outside her home".

The wolves roared in anger but didn't dare move, I thought it was fear but I was wrong, the leader had some form of physical control over them. The wolves are under orders to attack only if we cross the treaty. I'm going through their minds but it was difficult; there minds are joined, after a while it hurts to listen to their thoughts. My family was scattered around the area a few feet from each other. Carlisle was nervous. Esme was staring at the wolves curiously because she'd never seen one until today. Emmett was trying to think of ways to fight if the wolves attacked and Rosalie just stood ready to fight. Jasper was trying to calm everyone.

'_What do you want Cullen's!' _roared the leader. 

"To see Bella" I said, "Your presence is endangering her".

'_You shut your mouth, you filthy leech, Bella is one of us now and we'd never hurt her' _screamed the youngest wolf.

"Everyone please calm down!" said Esme. "We just wan to see Bella safe".

"Were is she?" asked Carlisle. "My daughter cant see her future and it worries us"

"Bring her here" I said. "I want to see her"

"I think we all do" said Carlisle.

'_You have no right' _said the second largest wolf, the named Jacob that Alice met.

"We have every right Bella is-".

'_None of your concern' _interrupted the leader, _'Bella is a part of this pack and her place is in our care'._

I saw images in the leader's mind of Bella in pain and then I pounced; he showed me images of Bella and that's all it took to make me break the treaty. I lunged for his throat but before I could reach him five wolves were on me; I tried to read there minds but their voices were to loud. Emmet rushed in followed by Alice and Jasper and before I knew it my family had broken the treaty.

As I thought of the last night events my senses were flooded by the smell of Bella and the werewolves.

_-Break _

_Bella's Perspective_

When the Cullen's came into my line of sight Jake placed me gently onto the ground and instantly grabbed my hand and squeezed. I squeezed back with as much force as my human body could muster. I was terrified as I stared at the Cullen family. I'm not sure how to approach them, to much has changed between us. I cant even call them friends anymore.

Mark, Toby, Terrance, Leon, Tara, Maria, Lizbeth are standing around us. They're very new to this world but they've adjusted quickly. I've only known the new wolves a while but I'm glad there here; the more wolves, the safer I feel.

I watched as Carlisle and Sam approached each other with Jacob and I a few feet behind with the others backing us up. Sam skipped right over introductions and went straight to business; his purpose clear, the Cullen's need to leave or there will be war and sadly the Cullen's don't have the man power to win. Jacob and Edward were currently glaring at each other while both sides stood tense ready for the worst. I know, no matter what happens tonight will change one side of my supernatural world.

I took in the Cullen's faces. I looked at Rosalie first, just as I expected, there was more hate on her face than anything else. Emmett was next to her, a look of pain on his face; I don't think I've ever seen Emmett upset or sad before, he's usually the comic relief for the family. Jasper looks much worse than the others; I know he isn't just dealing with his own emotions but everyone else's, his grimace horrible and his face dark. Esme was standing a few feet in front of the others; she had the same motherly expression I remembered, I saw a great deal of sadness on her face. Finally I studied Carlisle and wasn't able to gauge anything in his face, he is too interested in his conversation with Sam.

I turned to the last two faces; the two that I didn't want to see, the two who had betrayed me most of all.

Alice was next to Jasper staring at the ground; she didn't look up, and frankly I don't think I want to see her. Edward was next to her; his arms crossed over his chest, and his gaze focused on Jacob. He is mad but he has no right to be upset with Jake and the pack they've done nothing but pick up the pieces he left behind. I could see pain etched all over his face; his eyes holding anger and jealousy directed towards Jake, he has no right to be so mean towards the pack, **my****pack**.

I can understand the anger; I'm his ex-girlfriend, and I'm holding hands with another man who is his mortal enemy. The Jealousy however is not something I can stand. He left me. I have every right to be upset about this and he his family have no right to be upset.

"Bella" said Jake, "The Cullen's want to talk to you".

"Okay" I said.

"They want to talk to you in private" said Sam through clenched teeth.

I turned to face the Cullen's, "I don't believe they have that right anymore" I said.

I saw their face's brake out into shock, I instantly hugged Jake but still looked at the Cullen's, I felt Jake wrap one arm around me and his warmth made me feel calm.

"Bella please" chocked out Alice.

"You can say what you need to" I said.

"We'd like to know about your house Bella" said Carlisle.

"They want to know if it's neutral territory or if they should keep their distance" clarified Sam, "I'm willing to reinstate the treaty with very strict by laws".

"I'm sorry but only the Pack is allowed into and near my home" I said.

I looked at their faces again; Alice had finally looked up, I saw anger and pain on her face.

"I'm sorry but to much has changed" I turned to Edward, "I gave you my all and you tossed it aside. You tossed me out of your lives, and know your barging into my new life without any right, I don't want any of you in my home until I'm ready to face you again".

"Good Girl," said Sam with pride and a smile as he turned his attention to Carlisle, "that being said, I want to be clear Bella's house is off limits. And good doctor, control your son, he attacked us and keep in mind their seventeen of us and seven of you".

Sam's threat was clear and present.

"We understand," said Carlisle politely " Bella if you want to talk our numbers back up again"

"Funny it want working nine months ago" I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.

I looked at the Cullen's, I heard a low rumbling growl and looked in Edward's direction. He was glaring at Jacob, rage all over his features.

I looked at Jake.

"Jake" I said, "make him stop please"

"Stop your snapping Cullen" said Jacob his voice more of a growl than the happy tone I'm used to.

"Bella please, yell at me be angry but please not this, this separation, this punishment" said Edward, shaking in what I think is anger, "It shouldn't be this way Bella. You should be here, with us, with your family, with me".

"You lost any claim you had on me Edward" I said, I don't know why but I want to hurt him, like he hurt me.

"You shouldn't be in a place where I can't even go to you," he said.

"I can make my own choices" I glared at him, "and I don't need you to try to help me live my life. I have Jake".

"So you're planning to stand by that _dog_," said Edward.

"Yes," I said, "Jake didn't leave me in a forest, he didn't abandon me, he didn't leave me unprotected from Victoria and Laurent, he didn't bring James into my life, he didn't make my choices for me, he didn't have Alice spy on me, he didn't treat me like a doll and most off all he loves me … like a human should love another human". I know that was low but he has it coming, he has no right to attack Jake like that.

"Their two side to this supernatural world. I want you all to know that whether you dislike it" I looked at the Cullen's "or like it I'm sided with the pack. I want you to know I'm a part of this pack, they've saved me in more ways than one and have earned both my trust and love".

I'm not sure how the Cullen's fell about my decision. I can tell they weren't happy. I don't know if they'd ever be a part of my life. But now everyone knows how I fell and were I stand.

I turned away from the Cullen's as Sam walked passed me and signaled for everyone to follow. It is finally time for the two groups to go to their separate ways.

"Jake," I said, "I… thank you for being their".

"I'll always be there" said Jake with a smile I could barely see in the night time.

**-End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Day one**

_(Bella's Perspective)_

I woke up the next morning after a peaceful and happy night's sleep. Emily and Sam were kind enough to let me stay another night in there home, but as with all good things, my stay at the Uley house hold was at an end today. I have to go back to school. Charlie is very understanding but not that understanding. I grabbed the toiletries and clothes that Emily lent me and headed for the small shower in the guest room. I washed my hair and finished up quickly. With all the drama and my twisting emotions I'm glad to in some small part be getting some level of normalcy in my life.

I still have a lot of questions. Like what will happen today? What if the Cullen's approach me? What if Jacob isn't there to save me? There so many questions I have and I'm afraid of their answer: however one thing is clear, Jacob will be with me. I know many things can go wrong but I'm sure I can defuse the situation and let Jacob fix the rest: he can fix anything, even a broken heart.

I'm so nervous. For the first time in my life things are looking up and I have a shoot at happiness but I could say the wrong thing, make the wrong move, and that really scares me. I could screw things up with the pack and they could get mad at me and just walk away. NO, NO, I can't think like this. I can't doubt my pack; they've never let me down.

I calmed down as I came out of the room. I told myself that today would be fine, I just had to relax and be strong. I mean come on I've run with both werewolves and vampires.

As I came into the living room I saw Sam, Emily and Jacob sitting on the couch. I turned my head and say Leah, Seth, Tara, Lizbeth, and Maria all standing close by. The girls looked different; they were all wearing jeans and shirts as appose to the usual sundress that leave little to men's imaginations

"Hey" I said, "What's going on everyone".

_-Break (Edwards Perspective) _

It feels as if my world has shattered. Bella, my beautiful Bella, rejected me and worst of all for my mortal enemy. It happened mere hours ago but the pain I feel is nothing like the memory that now burns in my mind. The memory of Bella holding onto Jacob Black, the sight of her need of him, the sight of him comforting her, and the words of her rejection are painful reminders of my stupidity; I should have never left.

I'd fight for Bella but it seems she doesn't want me to fight for her. I was planning on coming back and claiming her heart as my own for all eternity. I had planned to return to my love and spend my existence with her but now that was a very distance dream. All I can do is wait in Forks High school parking lot for her to come. I hope she wouldn't object to talking to me; the wolves won't be here, and hopefully I can get Bella to come back to me. I need her and no matter what I'll fight for her.

I sit here in my Volvo and watch the activity in the parking lot; familiar faces pass by, all I here in there thoughts is amazement at my families return. I see Angela Webber glaring at me and I also see her thought's of my time away from Bella. I here Mike Newton and various other boys curse my existence for how I had left Bella. Even Jessica is angry at me, she thinks I'm some monster; she's not that far off. I turn to Alice and the others who are standing outside my Volvo; their waiting, their waiting for me to act and see what Bella's reaction is.

I watched as the other students went inside and I kept my eye out for Bella; sadly, I had yet to see her truck pull up to the school. As the people continued to move about in the parking lot, Bella's truck pulled in and parked about ten cars away from me. A Quileute boy, I didn't recognize jumped out of the back of Bella's car. Three other Quileute boys followed the boy and jumped out of the back of Bella's truck. I saw a tall Quileute girl get out of the driver's side, three others exited from the passenger side, and finally my Bella exited her truck.

I exited my Volvo and watched as they all stood around Bella. The stench the boy's and girls were giving off, told me they are part of the pack I met and attacked. They are all mentally scattered, however, one thought is clear: keep Bella safe. I recognized their mental voices but it is hard to read there minds.

I'm confused as to why they are so concerned about Bella; I know there is a reason, one that concerns Jacob Black but they are hiding there secret very well.

I open my Volvo's door and exit, making my way to Bella and her guard dogs.

Despite everything that's happened, I'm happy to see her, I'm not happy that she's with the wolves. I may not like the wolves but I owe them a dept of gratitude. It is because of them that Bella wasn't completely destroyed by what I had done to her. The wolves had been her saving grace. I looked at them as I approach; I see hints of pain, rage, and resentment all aimed at me. I look at Bella who turns away from me. If she has to move on why does it have to be in the arms of my natural enemy.

_-Break (Leah's Perspective)_

Today is a good day.

It was decided by Sam that I would lead Seth and the seven newbie's as Bella's protection detail. I don't know how Billy did it but somehow he got us into forks high school no questions asked, as seniors, I might add. So here we all are protecting Bella and getting to get a chance to finish school, life is good.

"We got trouble" said Seth.

Fantastic I enjoy confrontations in the middle of a crowded parking lots.

I looked to my left and down at Bella, her eyes locked on the leech walking toward us. I placed a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to look at me. Her eyes darted away from him and towards the ground.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Seth and I can take you home" I said trying to be helpful.

"No, I have to face him, my answer and choices haven't changed" she raised her chin trying to be tough. Hah, Swans adorable when trying to be tough.

I pulled her close to my side, while the others stood around us. Hopefully we can make her feel safe, hopefully, she'll be smart and continue to stick by us.

The Cullen's approached us cautiously as the first bell rang. The mind reader was leading the other four, scar-face was to his left alongside pixie, while Blondie and ape-man were to his right. Seth, Mark, Toby, and Terrance were to my left while Bella, Tara, Lizbeth, and Maria are to my right: good we can take them.

"Can I help you, Edward" said Bella as she shuffled forward a bit.

"Bella, love, please let me just talk to you in private".

"No and don't call me love". As Bella finished I saw Cullen flinch at her words, good, make him squirm Swan.

"Watch your thoughts dog" sneered Cullen as he glared at me.

Oh so he wants to start name calling, perfect, I love being the bitch. "I'm sorry, sparkling rock, it's not my fault you aren't good enough for Bella. I can see why she likes our Jake more, may be I should show you".

I thought of all the times I've seen Bella happy and that did it. I saw Edward Cullen's resolve break. In my mind I pictured our bonfires, Bella and Jake laughing in Emily's kitchen, Quil and Embry making her laugh hysterically, and last but not least Bella giving Jake a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at Cullen, and if he could cry he would be. "That's right Cullen you aren't good enough for her, so walk away".

"How dare you" said the pixie leech.

"How dare I what. Show him the truth, stand up for my friend, or are you mad I'm protecting my pack-brothers mate". That should do it.

"M-ma-mate" stammered Cullen as his eyes darted to Bella who is as red as a tomato by now.

"Oh look were all out of time" I said with the fakest smile I could muster.

I grab Swan's hand and signal the others to follow, today is going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Friendship, a wonderful thing**

_-Bella's Perspective_

Today has been interesting to say the least. I thought that having wolves as bodyguards would be bad but so far it's gone smoothly with the exception of the parking lot incident. Right now its lunch time and everyone within Fork's high school is looking in awe at Leah and my protection detail. The girls are ogling Seth, Leon, Mark, Toby and Terrance while Mike and every other man was drooling over Leah, Tara, Maria, and Lizbeth. Well at least he won't drool over me anymore.

As everyone around me talked my mind wandered off to Jacob, my Jacob and the friendship that's changed my life; the friendship that saved my life.

I can feel the change he's made. We've grown so close; together we have an amazing understanding of each other. It was inevitable that I'd fall for Jacob, he's my natural path, I know that if I'd never meet Edward it would have been Jacob my heart went to. It scares me to come to such a wonderful conclusion, but it also scares me to realize that I could have wasted my life if I stayed with Edward. My friendship with Jake is different, it's like the sun, and it is nice to bask in its warm glory. The more time I spent together with Jacob, the closer I come to being able to tell him, 'I love you'. One day soon when all this vampire nonsense and I'm good and ready I'll tell him.

The hole in my chest is almost gone, almost completely healed, but the last bit is still there slowly stitching itself back together. Jacob put me back together; he's too good to me and I desperately want to show him my love. I remember when I had nightmares and how Jake made them fade, I remember the bonfires I went to over the summer, and I also remember the warm loving embrace Jacob gives me. When he holds me I feel as though nothing can go wrong; Jake is a gift, some power greater than I made him just for me. I know I'm selfish to think in such a manner but some part of me wants to keep Jake all to herself and not share.

I have a feeling that if given the opportunity, I'd steal Jake away and disappear into some hidden part of the world. I felt myself smile. I don't need to worry about something like that; Jake promised me he would never leave me, and I believe him. I trusted Jacob with my life and heart.

"Yo Swan" said Leah snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry guys anything you need?" I asked.

"Ah Miss B. like your friend Angela just ran out crying" said Lizbeth in her thick Spanish accent.

"Seem like Mister Chang just dumped her" said Tara darkly as she glared at Ben.

"Oh no" I said standing up, "come on girls. I better go help her, lord knows I owe Angela, and Jessica and Lauren aren't going to be any help".

I got up and looked at the boys, "Will you guys be okay here?" I asked trying to see there reactions and glancing at the Cullen's.

"It's alright ma'am" said Leon: he is the most polite werewolf I've ever meet, "Seth here and me got some cards to keep us busy".

"Take as long as you need to B" said Terrace.

Mark and Toby just nodded there approval and so we were off. I led the way to the nearest girls' bathroom as I exited through the swinging cafeteria doors.

"Ah, the girl's bathroom a safe heaven for every heart broken girl" said Maria as Leah entered first while I entered second.

As I entered the bathroom I heard delicate sobs coming from the corner of the room. Angela stood in front of a mirror with her head in her hands as tears flowed freely. It hurts to see someone as kind and gentle as Angela in such a state. She looks like a distressed angle crying over the loss of some holy treasure.

"Bendito, poor thing" whispered Lizbeth.

"Ang?" I asked as I approached her.

"Oh Bella!" said Angela as she looked up at me, "I'm so sorry you shouldn't see me like this" she sobbed, hiccupping a little.

"What happened Ang?" Angela was one of the most level headed people I know, but she is also the most sensitive, her soul to kind for this harsh world.

"Ben….he broke up with me" said Angela as she began crying harder than before.

They were perfect together and seemed so in love. Ahh, but I know how easy it is to be deceived, wasn't I deceived by Edward and his family?

"Did he give a reason?" I asked while pushing my thoughts back.

"He said that … he doesn't want me …holding him back …when he goes off to college. I thought he was going to the local college like I am, but he's not." she was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Before I even knew it I was hugging Angela to me, her arms snaked around me and her head found its place and the base of my collarbone. Angela was now leaning on me for support, the harshness of Ben's words too much for her spirit to handle and I'm pretty sure she feel like crap.

"Ang, your coming with me" I said.

"Alright" she said sadly as she let go of me and whipped her tears away.

"Will take her to Emily's" said Leah from behind me, "I'm sure watching the guys be idiots will cheer her up".

"It always makes me feel better" said Maria shyly.

"Oh how rude of me" said Angela in a whisper, "I'm Angela Webber, sorry for not introducing myself".

"Huh, polite and smart" said Leah with a smirk, "I like you already".

_-Break _

School ended without incident, the only thing that upset me was the Edward looking at me; his eyes sad and angry. I felt bad for him but he chose this path and I chose mine but right now I need to help my friend. Leah and the others drove my truck to Emily's while I drove behind them in Angela's car. Thank fully we'd just gotten here and Leah and the others were undoubtedly going to stuff their faces with Emily's food.

I parked Angela's car close to my truck and got out with Angela following me quietly.

"Thank you so much for all this, Bella" said Angela quietly, "I don't want to bother you probably have enough on your plate with Edward back".

"It's ok, Ang, I don't mind helping you" I smiled at her trying to put her at ease.

"Yeah its just that you went through so much because of him". I saw Angela look down, she probably thinks that I'll freak out over Edward like I used to.

"Ang, look at me" I said seriously, "I didn't handle Edward leaving me. I built my world around him and that wasn't healthy, so don't you think that my mistakes are a hindrance to our friendship. Lord knows you've been a better friend than I deserve".

I looked up at her tear stained face and saw her smile at me; somewhere deep inside, it felt good to say that.

"Come on, lets introduce you to Emily" I said.

"Ok" she said, "her voice timid and shy.

_-Break (Emily's perspective)_

I looked at Seth and Leah walk in with smiles on their faces. Leon, Terrance, Toby and Mark walked in arguing with Tara, Lizbeth, and Maria about this and that. It's hard for me to believe that just days ago the pack was only a group of ten but now they are a group of seventeen. I love the boys but I always felt alone, I'm a girl and their all boys who have nothing in common with me but that all changed thanks to one person.

Speak of the devil. Bella Swan, official wolf girl, walked through my door.

I never thought I'd make a friend with Bella but I'm glad I did. When Jacob brought her here I didn't feel so alone anymore. It wasn't easy to get to know Bella, her past with the cold ones had damaged her heart but Jacob had begun to heal her. It's nice to have Bella to talk to, help me cook for the boys, have her help me better connect with Jared's imprint Kim, and even help me reconnect with Leah. Bella doesn't know and may not think it but she's been an amazing friend to me.

"Hey Emily" said Bella as I noticed a girl I didn't recognize.

"Hello Bella" I said smiling at her, "I see you've brought company to our happy home".

"Yeah" said Bella with a blush, "Ang is going through a rough patch. I though I'd bring her here, coming to the rez always helps me".

I put my hand forward to shake the girl's hand, "I'm Emily".

"Hello ma'am" said the girl, "I'm Angela, Angela Webber". I saw her look at me and surprisingly she didn't flinch because of my scars.

I sized her up. Angela is a few inches taller than Bella, with dark hair and eyes. She is slender and has a delicate grace about her. I have no doubt her personality matches her physical appearance. Through her eyes I see a kind and gentle soul in pain. I can see why Bella brought her here; she's undoubtedly hoping the pack can help her. I don't know why but I find myself wanting to make her feel better.

Leah and the other girls came to the small kitchen counter and each plopped down onto a stool. I pulled out my own stool, made by Sam, and sat across from Bella and the girls. I noticed as the boys exited through the front door without a sound.

"So, what happened?" I asked, watching Angela.

"I don't know. Everything was great! We had talked about going to college next fall together, because we didn't want to be apart from each other. We had talked about getting married after college and everything. Then he just started acting weird one day. I thought he was just anxious about it being senior year, but about a week went by like this, and today he sat me down and told me that he didn't want to be a couple anymore. He said that he was going away to college rather than staying here" said Angela as tears began falling down her face.

Bella looked at me with a panicked eyes, she is undoubtedly at a loss for how to console her friend.

_-Break (Bella's Perspective)_

I turned to Emily hoping she can help me console poor Angela.

"Wow, _that _sounds familiar" said Leah with anger in my voice.

Oh god, how could I forget get about Emily and Leah. What was I thinking brining her here with this type of problem. Oh right I was thinking that if Jacob and the pack helped fix me maybe they could help Angela.

"Has this happened to you?" asked Angela looking at me then Leah.

"It was similar," said Leah, "things were great, then poof! He left" said Leah sadness coloring her voice.

"Guys suck" said Lizbeth.

Not all of them do and instantly my mind wandered to Jacob Thinking about Jacob I felt myself blush, remembering everything he's done for me.

"What do you think B" said Tara with a questioning look.

"Not all guys are bad, I know Jacob isn't" I said, gauging their reaction.

Emily failed to hold bad her giggles, Maria winked at me, Leah chuckled, Lizbeth made kissing noises, and Tara was just full on laughing.

"Of course you wouldn't think like that about Jay" said Tara.

"Jacob…..he's the one we met last year when we all went to First Beach, right?" asked Angela.

"Yep, that's him. He and guys are a lot of fun," said Maria, "and if anyone can cheer you up, its them".

"Ohhh, he's cute! I totally remember him now. He showed up at Prom, right" said Angela.

"Sure did" I laughed, remembering his awkwardness that night.

"Anything going on between you two?" asked Angela looking at me with a shy smile.

"Oh there's a lot going on between Bella and Jacob" said Leah.

"It's …not like that" I replied, "Jake is a good friend, he understands me better than I do myself and his friendship is one of the most important things I have".

"Seems like you've been thinking this over a lot" said Angela with a smile.

"I have" I said blushing, "I know I feel something for Jake. Part of me is so happy that someone like Jake is in my life, however, part of me is afraid something bad will happen to me and Jake"

"Have you gone on a date?" asked Angela smiling at me. I felt my face grow hot as I began blushing, again.

"No" I whispered, looking down at my hands, "I want to but I need to deal with some things first".

"What things are in the way" said Leah while giving me her no nonsense glare.

"Edward" I sighed at the mention of his name.

I looked at Emily and saw face get serious, I've seen that look, looks like I'm getting a serious talking to.

"Isabella Swan look at me this instant" said Emily making us all look at her, "Are you holding yourself back because of the Cullen's?"

"What Em-" I began but was cut off.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me Bella Swan" said Emily firmly causing me to blush in shame, "Now you tell me the truth this instant. You are my friend and I won't have you basing your choices on someone else's feelings. Now the truth Bella".

"Yes Emily" I said, "I don't want to hurt them". Voicing out those thoughts I realize how foolish it sounds to try to sooth the Cullen's pain by holding myself back.

"Bella" said Emily gently, "don't do this to yourself. Don't try to be the kind soul for them, you are only hurting them, maybe us, and most of all you hurt yourself".

I looked at Emily and smiled, how lucky am to have such an amazing friend. Friendship, what a wonderful thing to share with such an amazing person as Emily, Leah, Angela, Tara, Lizbeth, and Maria. I guess Jake isn't my only true friend but he is my best friend.


End file.
